


Adorable seducción

by KiriAsakura



Category: Nativity! (2009), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF, The Vicar of Dibley, richartin - Fandom, thilbo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, London, M/M, Modern AU, Thilbo AU, United Kingdom, richartin - Freeform, thilbo reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Maddens es un joven rubio profesor de primaria venido desde Coventry, Inglaterra, que se ha mudado a Londres al adquirir un nuevo empleo ahí. Al llegar a su nuevo apartamento conocerá al dulce y guapo nuevo vecino Harry Kennedy con quien inevitablemente caerá en el amor. Esta Navidad podría ser su mejor época para amar. Richartin AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dulce Navidad en Londres

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo dedico especialmente para mi querida amiga Camii :3 porque fue su cumpleaños el 24 de Diciembre y porque realmente agradezco que siempre fangirlea conmigo por Richartin <3 :v  
> Perdona la gran tardanza pero…no pude tenerlo listo antes uwu’ pero espero que te guste :3  
> Este es un fic que quería subir por Navidad. Un nuevo fic de la pairing Richartin conformada por sus personajes más dulces, Harry Kennedy (Richard, The Vicary of Dibley) y Paul Maddens (Martin, Nativity) ambos son tan lindos y comparten la temática de navidad, son perfectos juntos como siempre uwu <3

                                                                         

…………………………………

**Capítulo 1—Dulce Navidad en Londres**

Aún faltaban muchas cosas por desempacar, las cajas atiborradas de sus pertenencias aún estaban selladas con cinta adhesiva y los hombres del camión de mudanza recién habían terminado de colocarlas en el piso.

—muchas gracias señores, por aquí está bien— indicó el joven rubio en agradecimiento y los empleados se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el camión de mudanza para continuar bajando algunos de los muebles que aún permanecían dentro embalados.

A decir verdad el rubio profesor se encontraba impaciente por comenzar su nueva estancia en este nuevo vecindario. Había recibido una muy buena oportunidad ocupando una vacante en una escuela primaria de Londres donde recibiría una buena paga. Aunque ciertamente no podía dejar de sentirse acongojado porque extrañaría mucho a los niños de Coventry y el ambiente en el que había vivido durante mucho tiempo.

Paul se detuvo por un momento para observar el panorama del nuevo vecindario al que había arribado. Era casi medio día por lo que el Sol estaba puesto en lo más alto del cielo. El rubio se hizo un poco de sombra con la mano sobre sus ojos y reparó que el vecindario parecía ser bastante pacífico, seguro lograría acostumbrarse pronto. Además su nuevo hogar quedaba relativamente cerca de la casa en donde sus padres hace poco radicaban por lo que podría visitarlos mucho más a menudo.

Los hombres encargados de la mudanza le ayudaron a subir y acomodar los muebles dentro del pequeño y modesto apartamento que a partir de ahora rentaría.

Había sido un día muy agitado y pudieron terminar de meter todas sus pertenencias al apartamento hasta el momento en el que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Paul estaba exhausto aún si no había tenido que cargar con todo él solo y también estaba muy hambriento por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería salir a comprar algo para cenar antes de que cerraran todo.

Tomó su suéter, su cartera de cuero gastado y las llaves del apartamento y justo antes de salir echó un rápido vistazo a la sala de estar que era pequeña y estaba medio vacía. Algunas cajas con sus pertenencias ya estaban abiertas pues hacia tan solo unos minutos había comenzado a desempacar, sin embargo no tenía demasiadas cosas que sacar. La casa vacía hacía resonar el eco con cada movimiento de las cajas que hacía y las ventanas aún estaban desprovistas de cortinas.

Paul pensó que pese a que la paga de la renta no sería realmente ostentosa tal vez el apartamento era muy grande para él solo y que tal vez no sería muy mala idea considerar la idea de buscar a alguien para compartirlo.

Salió del apartamento y después del edificio y como realmente no conocía mucho del lugar pensó que tal vez lo mejor era caminar algunas calles hasta encontrar algo. En las calles el alumbrado público ya iluminaba parcialmente las veredas. Afuera hacía un poco de frío pero el suéter le cubría bien, además ese era uno de sus suéteres favoritos porque los niños del grado del cual había sido maestro hacia un año se lo habían obsequiado todos juntos en su cumpleaños.

Paul continuó caminando por las calles, observando a veces la fachada de las casas y algunas personas que transitaban por ahí, observaba también el paso de los autos en la avenida cercana y contempló que sin duda era un sitio más concurrido que el condado donde él había estado acostumbrado a vivir durante años. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado en Londres y durante todo este tiempo tal vez todo había cambiado bastante.

Realmente Paul nunca se había sentido muy cómodo estando rodeado de tanta gente, nunca había tenido el real afán de vivir en una ciudad densamente poblada como ésta, llena de ruido, siempre había preferido la vida alejada del bullicio y la contaminación pero también tenía el ferviente anhelo de crecer como persona y de obtener una destacada reputación. Además, aunque él ya amaba su trabajo a veces todavía consideraba la idea de volverse un experto músico, su deseo cuando era un adolescente. Nunca podría ser tarde para aprender.

Sin duda Paul estaba decidido a crearse una nueva vida en Londres y también estaba decidido a deshacerse de una vez de su soltería. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pareja y a sus recién cumplidos cuarenta años de edad pensaba que el tiempo lo estaba alcanzando a paso acelerado, debía darse prisa para casarse y formar una familia, aunque tuviera que callar por siempre su verdadera inclinación. Tal vez podría realmente valer la pena hacer tal sacrificio por el privilegio de ser padre, pues amaba a los niños.

El rubio continuó caminando un par de calles más hasta que al fin llegó a donde se encontraba una serie de pequeños restaurantes modestos, era la parte cercana de Camden después de todo. Tras decidirse por uno se adentró al establecimiento y pronto pudo sentarse en alguna mesa. Una de las camareras le ofreció el menú y el rubio escogió rápido algo de ahí para ordenar.

La cena de esa noche le dejó bastante satisfecho y no había tenido que gastar mucho dinero de su bolsillo pero sabía bien que no podía darse el lujo de comer y cenar siempre en un restaurant, por lo que debía hacer las compras de la despensa al día siguiente. Luego de pagar a la camarera la cuenta de su cena, Paul salió del establecimiento con el fin de marcharse pronto a su casa. Para esa hora de la noche el local estaba a punto de cerrar y el frío del clima había intensificado un poco. Era la última semana de noviembre y el invierno se acercaba con el pasar de los días.

Lamentó por un momento no haber traído consigo también su bufanda pero pensó que por suerte su nueva casa no se encontraba demasiado lejos de ahí. Caminó con paso rápido, el viento frío le golpeaba un poco la cara y hacía mover las ramas de los árboles. La decoración de muchas casas ya estaba preparada para la época navideña, había luces de colores por doquier. Tal vez en algunos días él mismo también se encontraría decorando las ventanas de su casa pues aunque por orgullo a veces no le gustara reconocerlo, la navidad era la época que más disfrutaba a pesar de que en la misma temporada pero de varios años atrás había terminado abruptamente su relación con su pareja.

Todo había ocurrido diez años atrás. Justamente en víspera de navidad cuando el hombre a quien había amado le había roto el corazón. Tras enterarse de su viva voz que su entonces novio ya no tenía más interés en él, Paul se sintió completamente destrozado. Aquella había sido la peor de sus navidades vividas y por tal motivo había odiado celebrarla durante años.

Pero probablemente había mucha razón en el dicho de que el tiempo cura las heridas y con el pasar de los años la época navideña parecía recobrar poco a poco de nuevo su significado para él. Además sabía bien que no podía seguir lamentándose toda la vida por algo que había quedado atrás en el pasado. Había transcurrido una década y si corría con suerte o si se lo proponía tal vez podría encontrar a alguien aunque también estaba un poco resignado a ello.

Ser un hombre homosexual no era algo demasiado fácil a pesar de que vivía en una época en que la gente había aprendido a ser más tolerante, pero lo cierto era que aún le costaba mucho trabajo mostrarse interesado en alguien de su mismo sexo e incluso le costaba hablar de ello abiertamente, jamás se había se había sentido realmente cómodo divulgando su preferencia por la compañía de los hombres aunque tampoco había intentado jamás mostrar una faceta de falso interés en alguna mujer. Tampoco había sido nunca un enamoradizo, tal vez para protegerse inconscientemente a sí mismo y no ser lastimado de nuevo. Él siempre había preferido dedicarse a sus asuntos en la docencia, cada día se levantaba desde muy temprano y llevaba en minucioso orden las tareas que explicaría en clase para sus alumnos ese día. Paul siempre procuraba tener listo todo desde la noche anterior y por la mañana al tomar el autobús se lo veía llevando bajo el brazo su carpeta con papeles y otros materiales didácticos. A pesar de que la docencia no había sido su primera opción para dedicarse a laborar, con el paso del tiempo le tomaba cada vez más cariño a su servicio. Y sus pequeños e inocentes alumnos siempre lograban sacarle al menos una sonrisa con sus preguntas curiosas y sus ocurrencias infantiles.

Al recordar todo eso ni el frío del ambiente pudo evitar que sonriera. Vino a su mente brevemente el recuerdo de sus pequeños alumnos de primaria jugando por todo el salón de clases, en el patio de la escuela, a la hora de la salida y también recordó la pastorela que habían organizado un año antes. Sin duda extrañaría todo eso. Pero ese ciclo de su vida parecía tener que cerrarse y dar paso a uno nuevo que prosperaría.

Aquel grupo de pequeños niños había sido su último grupo pues en el verano de este año no había sido asignado a ninguno porque ya le habían hecho la propuesta de obtener un nuevo trabajo en Londres que sin embargo no podría comenzar a desempeñar hasta enero del siguiente año por lo que la mudanza había tenido que hacerse hasta pasado mitad de otoño, en noviembre. Pero Paul tenía suficientes ahorros guardados y podía vivir bien mientras le era asignado el nuevo puesto y tal vez incluso podría tener suficiente dinero para hacer buenos regalos a su familia la próxima navidad.

Sonrió para sí mismo al imaginarse a sí mismo teniendo una buena navidad en familia tras disfrutar una copiosa cena preparada en casa.

Tras salir del restaurant aquella noche, por suerte, Paul supo muy bien como guiarse sin equivocaciones hasta su nuevo hogar pues las calles estaban oscuras, no conocía Londres y era su primer día en el barrio. A la distancia pudo reconocer que efectivamente ese era su edificio y se encaminó a la entrada. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento que se encontraba en el cuarto y último nivel pero justo cuando consiguió alcanzar el piso divisó a un hombre de pie frente a la puerta de la vivienda contigua y se percató de que aquel hombre estaba teniendo al parecer ciertas dificultades para abrir la puerta.

Dubitativo, el rubio continuó caminando por el corredor hasta llegar al frente de su puerta y sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin desviar mucho la atención de aquel hombre que parecía no conseguir encontrar la llave de su cerradura.

— ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor? — inquirió el rubio al fin con el verdadero afan de ayudarlo. Entonces aquel hombre, que vestía una gabardina negra y una bufanda roja se giró media vuelta para verlo y de inmediato le sonrió.

—oh no, descuide. Estoy seguro que tengo la llave por aquí, nunca las olvido— musitó el hombre con cierta timidez.

—oh de acuerdo, pero si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela—dijo el rubio también tímido.

Mientras el extraño hombre continuaba buscando dentro de sus bolsillos, el rubio Paul por su parte pudo abrir la puerta de su vivienda sin problema alguno. Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron al abrirla, Paul se percató de que sin duda entre las reparaciones de la vivienda había también que aceitar un poco esas bisagras. Al entrar pudo sentir el calor del hogar chocar contra su rostro. Paul habría deseado llegar a tumbarse en el sofá pero aún estaba cubierto por el plástico del embalaje de la mudanza y por una sábana que el rubio removió vacilante para poder sentarse. Aún podía escucharse que el hombre de afuera, que sin duda era su vecino, musitaba algunas palabras preguntándose a sí mismo donde podía haber dejado las llaves. Paul había podido escucharlo porque había decidido dejar la puerta semi abierta por un rato por si su vecino al final requería su ayuda.

Transcurridos un par de minutos más, justo cuando Paul se acercó a la puerta por curiosidad, el vecino dio un suspiro de alivio y alegría.

— ¡Al fin las encontré!—expresó un poco risible el hombre de cabello oscuro. Paul que había logrado asomarse un poco por la puerta semi abierta lo miró, el vecino también lo miró, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se sonrieron entre sí.

Al verse sorprendido, Paul solo atinó a disimular su curiosidad.

—Debe ser un alivio— masculló el rubio un poco cohibido.

—Jaja ¡La tenía guardada en un bolsillo oculto! — Expresó el alto vecino con una risa jadeante- por cierto, mucho gusto en conocerlo. Usted es el nuevo vecino que acaba de mudarse, ¿no es así? — inquirió.

Paul que aún estaba bajo el marco de la puerta semi abierta decidió abrirla por completo de nuevo para evitar parecer descortés y cuando la abrió totalmente dio un paso afuera de su vivienda.

—Oh sí, de hecho acabo de mudarme hoy, hace tan solo unas horas— explicó.

—Harry Kennedy, mucho gusto— dijo el galante hombre de cabello oscuro al tiempo que ofrecía su mano amistosamente para saludarlo.

Paul no pudo reaccionar al instante, la presencia de ese hombre extrañamente le distraía y le intimidaba un poco, en verdad era un hombre muy apuesto y su cabello oscuro casi negro como la noche hacía una irresistible combinación con sus ojos azules en tono zafiro. Era un hombre realmente guapo que además parecía ser serio y culturizado, algo contrastado un poco con su suave amabilidad y con su sonrisa amistosa que no dejaba de esbozar.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Paul Maddens— dijo el rubio al fin, tratando de disimular la buena impresión que el vecino había causado casi de inmediato en él.

Ambos hombres estrecharon las manos cordialmente, la mano de Harry estaba enguantada en guantes tejidos, la suya estaba desnuda y todavía fría por el inminente clima de afuera. Paul pudo sentir la textura de su guante con ese contacto de sus manos. El lapso en el que sus manos permanecieron estrechadas fue breve, pero extrañamente para el joven profesor pareció durar más de lo normal. Y Harry no dejaba de sonreírle afable, por lo que Paul también le sonrió para corresponderle aún a pesar de que sonreír de esa forma nunca había sido algo de lo que realmente estuviera acostumbrado.

Extrañado y cohibido, el rubio profesor hizo una breve tos fingida que cubrió con una de sus manos empuñada. Y Harry no dejaba de esbozar en sus labios una expresión bonachona y alegre.

—Así que acabas de mudarte justo esta tarde. Bueno a decir verdad vi cuando llegaste al edificio y cuando los hombres de la mudanza te ayudaron con tus cosas. Oh por cierto, creo que estoy siendo muy descortés al tutearlo— dijo Harry ruborizándose un poco al percatarse de la forma en que lo había tratado.

—oh no, no hay problema. No soy un señor viejo y no me molesta el trato de confianza. Aunque usted parece ser un señor profesionista y educado— dijo Paul atinadamente.

Harry volvió a esbozar una sonrisa que esta vez no pudo evitar dejar de delatar su timidez.

—Bueno, tampoco soy un señor muy distinguido y mayor, a decir verdad trabajo para el banco como contador— afirmó el peli-oscuro.

—Entonces sin duda eres un hombre importante— dijo Paul admirado —bueno eso es notable a simple vista, parece ser usted un hombre recto, señor Kennedy— musitó.

Harry se sintió halagado y nerviosamente metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—bueno, usted señor Maddens también parece ser educado, por lo que me alegra mucho tenerlo como vecino a partir de ahora. Puedo ofrecerle desde ahora mi ayuda si así lo necesita para cualquier circunstancia, estoy a su completa disposición— dijo Harry sincero con su usual sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Paul se cruzó ligeramente de brazos y sonrió con picardía.

—Agradezco mucho su cordial ofrecimiento señor Kennedy, pero…mejor comencemos por dejar las formalidades— rijo Paul risible y Harry también rio. Ambos acordaron a partir de entonces llamarse por sus nombres de pila.

…………………………………

A la mañana siguiente, desde muy temprano Paul Maddens se levantó con total propósito de terminar de desempacar todas sus pertenencias que permanecían dentro de las cajas de cartón. Para cuando el medio día había comenzado, había logrado desempacar la mayoría, ya solo le faltaba una caja pero aún había un completo desorden en la casa, mayormente en la sala de estar donde casi todas sus pertenencias estaban. Algunas cuantas cosas estaban dispersas por toda la casa. Le tomó un rato considerable decidirse en cómo iba a acomodar su cama definitivamente dentro del dormitorio, que era pequeño. Dentro del apartamento había otro dormitorio del mismo tamaño que ya había pensado usaría como un tipo de oficina para organizar ahí los materiales didácticos que usaría en sus clases. Pensar en que pronto podría tener un nuevo grupo de pequeños niños en Londres le emocionaba cada día más, aún si para ello todavía debían pasar algunos meses y trabajar mientras tanto como asistente de la escuela hasta que el siguiente ciclo escolar iniciara el próximo verano.

Pero mientras tanto, el invierno aún no había comenzado. Sin embargo el frío se acentuaba con el pasar de los días y deseaba experimentar el clima que se sentiría en la ciudad para cuando llegara la navidad.

Mientras el rubio continuó desempacando y organizando algunos papeles de pronto se encontró con una fotografía que le trajo recuerdos agridulces. Se trataba de la foto de quien fuera su novio hacia diez años atrás. En la fotografía se los veía a ambos abrazados, sonriendo para la cámara, rebosantes de dicha. Al ver el rostro de aquel hombre, Paul recordó que casi lo había olvidado e internamente se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por ello porque ya no importaba, debía desechar esa parte de su vida. Terriblemente dubitativo, indagó un rato antes de decidirse a finalmente romper aquella fotografía con sus propias manos para dar fin a ese ciclo para siempre. Ya no tenía sentido.

 Poco después echó los pequeños trozos de la fotografía rota en el cesto de la basura, donde pensó debían haber estado hacía mucho. Ya no importaba, ya no dolía.

Era ya poco más de la 1pm cuando Paul decidió tomar un receso breve de sus actividades para ir a comprar algo para almorzar y de paso comprar algunos víveres para preparar la cena de esa noche, aún si todavía no había siquiera instalado nada en la cocina.

Al salir del apartamento se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de su vivienda y cuando terminó y puso las llaves en su bolsillo, su mirada se fijó en la puerta de la vivienda contigua, donde vivía el vecino alto de cabello oscuro que había conocido la noche anterior. Recordó lo guapo que era, su amabilidad, su lánguida sonrisa amable y su cortesía. El vecino Harry le había causado muy buena impresión que despertaba su curiosidad por tratarlo más y conocer más de él, además siempre era bueno tener la compañía de alguien aunque fuese esporádicamente, siempre estaría bien tener la compañía y amistad de otro hombre.

Paul dio un suspiro breve sin apartar la mirada de aquella puerta que parecía estar un poco más desgastada que la suya, tal vez eso indicaba que Harry llevaba viviendo un tiempo considerable en ese apartamento, en ese barrio. Eso podría ser un mayor punto a su favor porque así tal vez Harry podría enseñarle más acerca del vecindario, aunque luego pensó que eso sonaba con un absurdo pretexto. Las cosas debían darse espontáneamente antes de caer en la necedad de buscar su compañía con pretextos como ese. Pero estaría dispuesto a intentarlo, de todos modos si la amistad con Harry se daba o no estaba bien, podría aceptarlo, aunque lo cierto era que Harry le había parecido el tipo de hombre solitario que sin embargo sabe entablar una buena relación.

— ¡oh, qué diablos! De todos modos hacer amigos no es algo que se me dé demasiado, tal vez suelo ser bastante gruñón o soso— dijo el rubio para sí mismo y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo para bajar las escaleras hasta fuera del edificio.

Cerca el rubio pudo encontrar un buen supermercado donde encontró alimentos en muy buenas ofertas. Un par de horas después Paul regresó a su hogar y al llegar a su piso se percató desde el pasillo que la puerta de la casa de Harry estaba abierta. Al acercarse el rubio pudo escuchar la voz de Harry hablando aparentemente con otra persona. Cada vez que lo hacía su voz resonaba en eco por lo que de inmediato Paul infirió que la casa parecía estar vacía. Además desde su lugar podía percibirse un olor a pintura fresca. Cuando Paul se acercó curioso a la puerta de su vecino en ese momento justo Harry se asomó por coincidencia llevándose la sorpresa de ver a su rubio vecino de frente a su vivienda. Harry le sonrió y Paul se sintió cohibido.

— ¡Buenas tardes, vecino! — saludó Harry. Paul pudo notar que el peli-oscuro portaba una camisa desteñida y salpicada de algunas gotas de pintura aparentemente todavía fresca. En las mejillas de Harry también había algunas manchas.

—buenas tardes, Harry. Perdona mi atrevimiento, lo siento, es solo que me entró algo de curiosidad saber que estabas haciendo— expresó Paul con una risa nerviosa mientras sus manos que todavía traían las bolsas del supermercado inevitablemente exudaron un poco. Harry observó su actitud esquiva y le sonrió cándido de nuevo.

—No hay problema Paul, supongo que cualquiera ya se dio cuenta que estoy pintando el apartamento— explicó.

—entonces no interrumpiré más, dejaré que trabajes a gusto. Además, yo también tengo aún mucho por organizar en mi casa— dijo el rubio.

—De acuerdo— dijo Harry afable— y provecho con el almuerzo— expresó.

—Muchas gracias— Paul le sonrió en respuesta y decidió meterse a su vivienda.

Un rato después Paul ya había logrado preparar un buen almuerzo en frío usando algunos alimentos enlatados. Seguro tendría que seguir alimentándose de esa forma durante algunos días hasta que pudiera llamar a alguien que la ayudara a colocar el gas en su cocina. Además él no tenía un microondas.

Mientras continuaba degustando su almuerzo, Paul decidió encender un rato su pequeño televisor y mirar un poco algún programa al azar. Podían escucharse desde ahí un poco los ruidos del apartamento de Harry provocados por la reparación de su hogar, además a veces también podía escuchar a Harry hablando con otro hombre joven que le estaba ayudando a pintar la casa.

El rubio llevó los platos al fregadero y pocos minutos después decidió continuar con la organización de su casa. Poco más de una hora después ya había logrado avanzar bastante en la organización de sus cosas y también reparó en que hacía un rato no escuchaba hablar de nuevo a su vecino Harry, solo podía escuchar los ruidos de sus escaleras moverse a veces.

La curiosidad por saber si ahora Harry se encontraba solo le hizo salir de su propio apartamento para asomarse.

Se percató que la puerta estaba abierta y decidió echar un vistazo temerariamente.

—Hola vecino— dijo Harry de repente sorprendiendo al rubio que trató de actuar con recato.

—veo que está siendo un poco difícil terminar de pintar y arreglar toda tu casa— expresó el rubio—es curioso porque yo que acabo de mudarme, he estado ocupado reorganizando mis cosas desde temprano por la mañana— el rubio soltó una breve risa.

—oh sí, y aún hay mucho por terminar. Pero bueno, también es curioso que haya solo un par de días de diferencia en nuestras mudanzas— explicó Harry risible.

—espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó el rubio intrigado.

—bueno, es que la verdad estoy pintando porque acabo de adquirir esta vivienda. Hace solo un par de días que llegué aquí y como puedes ver todavía tengo un gran desorden— explicó Harry, su risa se volvió más tímida.

— ¡oh, vaya! ¡Eso sí que es una gran sorpresa! No me esperaba esto, yo creí que tú habías vivido aquí desde hace mucho—expresó el rubio mirando al alto hombre con expresión de sorpresa y frunciendo el ceño muy ligeramente.

—sí, y bueno como puedes ver tengo muchas cosas y temo que me tomará bastante tiempo poder terminar de organizar todo aunque bueno, no hay problema por mí de todos modos puesto que vivo solo— indicó Harry.

Paul realmente no se esperaba que Harry le dijera eso, ciertamente por su mente no había pasado la idea de pensar que el nuevo vecino fuera un hombre soltero puesto que si no se equivocaba él lucía de la misma edad que él, aunque quizá podría estar un poco equivocado y en realidad ser menor que él.

—Entonces puedo comprender, porque yo también vivo solo— explicó el rubio soltando una pequeña risa de ironía.

—bueno, pero ser un soltero a los cuarenta tampoco puede ser tan malo después de todo, pueden tenerse varias ventajas— dijo Harry, sonriente y sincero.

Paul se sintió asombrado por completo. El apuesto nuevo vecino acababa de afirmarle que él tenía su misma edad.

—espera, entonces ¿tienes cuarenta años? ¡Vaya otra sorpresa! Yo también tengo cuarenta años, justo los cumplí el septiembre pasado— expresó el rubio.

Harry internamente también se sintió asombrado por compartir otra coincidencia con el rubio, que sin duda y aunque todavía no lo admitiera, le resultaba adorable en todo momento.

— ¿En verdad? Yo los cumplí en agosto. Y pues habiendo tantas coincidencias entre nosotros seguro el destino nos ha puesto en el mismo camino por algún propósito—dijo Harry, la sonrisa de su rostro se esbozaba aún más.

Paul casi sintió ruborizarse ante la frase del peli-oscuro, pocas veces escuchaba algo tan sutil como eso de voz de un hombre, y la masculina voz de Harry al pronunciarlo resultaba grandemente incitante.

—Bueno Harry…—pronunció el rubio dubitativo- ya he terminado de ordenar casi todo mi apartamento por lo que podría ayudarte con el tuyo si así lo deseas, es decir siempre es bueno cuando alguien te echa una mano— expresó el rubio audazmente.

—por supuesto que me encantaría, solo espero que no sea mucha molestia porque a decir verdad aún tengo mucho por terminar y el chico que vino a ayudarme ya ha tenido que irse— dijo Harry con risa nerviosa.

—Oh eso lo supuse pues hace rato dejé de escucharlos…

—es un compañero y amigo mío del banco en el cual trabajo, vino desde temprano a ayudarme un poco pero temo que la mayor parte debo hacerla yo— cuando Harry terminó de pronunciar aquello, el rubio pudo percibir en sus ojos una mirada de coquetería que le hizo sentirse intimidado. Sus ojos color zafiro resultaban hechiceros y pensó que tal vez sería mejor evitarlos.

— ¡oh, es verdad! Me contaste anoche que eres un contador lo cual para mí es realmente admirable porque eso indica que fuiste a una buena universidad— expresó el rubio, con los pies tambaleantemente nerviosos sobre el piso.

—muchas gracias por los halago, Paul. Pero mejor entra a la casa, es grosero de mi parte dejarte afuera del umbral— dijo Harry amable. Paul asintió y entró dentro de la casa, además ya hacía un rato se había asegurado de cerrar la suya con llave.

—sí, de acuerdo, muchas gracias— dijo el rubio y al entrar al fin al apartamento puso su atención primero en la pared que dividía su vivienda de la suya, contempló como tan solo esa pared los separaba e inevitablemente se avergonzó un poco consigo mismo para sus adentros.

En ese momento Harry estaba dándole la espalda. Paul se dio cuenta de lo ancha y fornida que parecía aún vestido con esa camiseta deteriorada y manchada de pintura. Harry era considerablemente más alto que él, quizá había una diferencia de veinte centímetros entre ellos pero Paul pensó que eso no era demasiado extraño puesto que él siempre había sido un hombre de baja estatura.

—Disculpa el desorden—se excusó el peli-oscuro, un poco cohibido.

—oh no, descuida, entiendo que una mudanza y remodelación de una casa no es cosa fácil— dijo el rubio sereno.

Harry se limpió un poco las manos con su roída camiseta cuando se giró de nuevo para verlo. De nuevo el rubio se sintió grandemente atraído por su masculina y afable expresión en el rostro.

—Incluso como puedes ver aquí tengo un montón de libros— dijo Harry risible, tocando sin propósito algunos de los libros que estaban apilados encima.

Entonces Paul notó a simple vista los títulos de algunos de esos libros y pudo reconocerlos de inmediato, reparó que en que esos libros eran la prueba fehaciente de que también compartían intereses en común que no eran usuales con otras personas.

— ¡ah veo que te encantan los libros de ciencias! Yo también tengo algunos de esos títulos— dijo el rubio emocionado aunque pronto se sintió también cohibido y desvió la mirada hacia dichos libros para evitar ver de frente a Harry.

— ¡¿de verdad?! Eres la primera persona que me lo dice, jaja. A decir verdad nunca había encontrado a nadie que fuera tan nerd como yo, por eso siempre resulto ser el raro de la sociedad y tal vez por eso sigo soltero, pero esto me fascina, además soy un ratón de biblioteca— dijo Harry riendo tímido, Paul ya estaba acostumbrándose a esa actitud tímida y a la vez divertida del apuesto peli-oscuro y sabía que podía estar en confianza con él.

—jaja pues debo decir que lo mismo pasa conmigo, tal vez soy tan nerd en esto que por eso jamás encuentro alguien que comparta estos intereses o al menos alguien que lo comprenda— dijo el rubio con la mirada soslayada hacía piso pero con una entonación emocionante en sus palabras.

—entonces supongo que eres un gran conocedor de todo esto, Paul. Seguro que eres un profesionista destacado. Ahora estoy realmente curioso en saber en qué ámbito laboras— dijo Harry indagador.

—oh no, la verdad es que yo no asistí a la universidad como tú, al menos no en una donde enseñan cómo llevar y entender el sector financiero. Yo fui a una academia para licenciarme como educador, estudié para ser un docente pedagogo y ahora soy un simple maestro de primaria— explicó el rubio sonriente, satisfecho y orgulloso por revelar su verdadera ocupación aunque un poco cohibido por no sentirse del todo a la altura del contador Harry.

Pero para Harry enterarse de ello resultó admirable y comprendió por qué el rubio parecía ser siempre tan calmo y educado.

—Eso es fantástico. Puedo imaginar ahora tu vocación de servicio a la enseñanza. Puedo imaginar que tienes una gran paciencia y dedicación por la docencia porque mi madre siempre fue una maestra de primaria. Ahora siento una admiración más especial por ti, y estoy seguro de que siendo tan conocedor de estos temas tus alumnos siempre están en buenas manos con un profesor como tú— dijo Harry jubiloso y sin más se acercó a Paul y le dio un par de palmadas suaves en los brazos para luego toquetear suavemente su brazo izquierdo, era la primera vez que ambos estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro y Paul sintió una sensación apacible al contacto. Estar cerca de alguien tan sereno como Harry que además lo halagaba y comprendía le hacía sentir realmente bien. Podrían forjar una muy buena amistad a partir de ahora.

—muchas gracias por tus halagos, no es muy frecuente que alguien me los diga. Pero bueno, creo que es mejor que pongamos manos a la obra ¿No crees? — indicó el rubio y fue esta vez él quien no se resistió a alcanzar una de sus manos hacia el brazo de Harry para toquetearlo también un poco, sintiendo el contacto de piel a piel por vez primera.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de nuevo y asintió.

Oh si, comencemos. Por aquí puedes tomar esta brocha y ese cubo de pintura.

—Creo que hace falta pintar esa parte— sugirió el rubio una vez que había tomado la brocha entre sus manos. Harry descubrió en ese momento que Paul era zurdo.

—sí, está bien si pintas esa parte que falta— dijo Harry y así ambos comenzaron a pintar las paredes que aún faltaban.

…………………………………

Algunas horas después ambos hombres habían logrado pintar todo el interior del apartamento, aunque aún faltaba darles otra capa de pintura, pero la mayor parte del trabajo estaba hecho. Durante todo ese tiempo, Harry había puesto a reproducir algo de música en su teléfono móvil que Paul sin duda disfrutó porque era el mismo tipo de música que solía gustarle. También a menudo comentaron cosas al azar iniciando charlas breves. En el poco tiempo de conocerse habían logrado congeniar muy bien y se sentían cómodos en compañía del otro.

—Bien, hemos terminado—expresó el rubio alegre y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

—me alegro porque no me gustaría seguir abusando de tu ayuda. Es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar— dijo Harry.

—oh no te preocupes, te he ayudado con todo gusto.

Entonces el rubio echó un último vistazo hacia la pared que recién acababa de pintar observando que hubiera quedado completamente cubierto cada rincón. En ese momento Harry se acercó a él por la espalda, sobre su camisa llevaba una mancha fresca de pintura y repentinamente Paul se giró media vuelta chocando inevitablemente contra su pecho.

— ¡oh, lo siento! — se excusó Harry de inmediato mientras Paul se apartaba de él dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Descuida— respondió Paul. Sin saberlo mejilla izquierda se había manchado con la mancha fresca de la camisa de Harry.

— ¡oh mira, te has manchado la cara, lo siento! — dijo Harry intentando limpiar un poco la mancha de su rostro con un paño que acababa de alcanzar de una silla cercana.

Paul no pronunció palabra de inmediato, se sorprendió por el acto de Harry y mientras el peli-oscuro continuaba tratando de limpiarlo, Paul se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Sentía la tela del trapo frotarse sobre su mejilla embadurnada de pintura, sentía la gran mano de Harry palpar su piel y podía sentir su presencia de cerca, el siseo de su respiración, el olor de su colonia masculina que no se disipaba ni siquiera por el olor de la pintura fresca. Paul realmente se sintió nervioso.

—oh lo lamento, creo que solo he conseguido mancharte más!— dijo Harry apenado y luego sin más rió al ver al intimidado rubio perplejo sin saber que decir y con la cara más manchada que antes. Harry pensó que de esa forma ante sus ojos parecía mucho más adorable. Todo en Paul siempre le resultaba extrañamente tierno.

—jaja bueno no sé cómo he quedado pero no importa, puedo ir a mi casa a lavarme el rostro en el lavamanos—dijo el rubio entre risas nerviosas.

—en verdad lo siento

—no fue tu culpa, descuida. Son cosas que pasan

—debimos haberlo grabado en video

—oh por su puesto, habría resultado muy divertido si lo enviábamos además al programa de videos divertidos en TV— dijo el rubio bromeando atinadamente. Harry no pudo evitar reír también, además de adorable el rubio acababa de cautivarlo con un toque de buen humor.

—bueno, entonces me voy a casa, ya sabes que está muy lejos de aquí— expresó el rubio bromeando pero esta vez sin perder un semblante de seriedad en el rostro.

—jaja lo sé—Harry volvió a reír Paul trató de encaminarse hacia la salida caminante con cuidado entre las cosas de Harry que seguían desordenadas en la sala de estar, pero pese a sus intentos por evitarlo tropezó con algo pero Harry lo alcanzó del brazo para evitar que cayera al piso.

—Cuidado— dijo Harry.

—hey, esta es mi espectacular forma de salir— dijo el rubio bromeando.

Harry volvió a reír y soltó el brazo del rubio que le agradeció con una mirada coqueta. Cuando al fin estuvo en frente de la puerta, Harry pronunció.

—jaja eres increíble, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda—

—No fue nada. Buenas noches señor Harry— y entonces el rubio salió y cerró la puerta. Cuando estuvo dentro de su propia casa y encendió las luces comenzó a lavarse la cara en el lavamanos, descubriendo el desastre que Harry le había causado con la pintura embadurnada en sus mejillas y cuando terminó de limpiarse bien la cara se detuvo para observar su propio reflejo en el espejo pensando en que no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo del rostro de Harry sonriéndole en todo momento. Y se dio cuenta con vergüenza que en un momento, tras terminar de secarse con la toalla, él también sonrió al recordarlo.

…………………………………

Al día siguiente Paul había terminado al fin de reorganizar todas sus pertenencias y muebles. Era domingo y Harry había terminado también de organizar todo en su casa y ya solo estaba ordenando su ropa y sus libros. Ninguno de los dos se había visto desde la noche anterior aunque sin admitirlo ni siquiera para sí mismos ambos tenían el deseo inconsciente de volver a verse, de al menos saber que el otro estaba bien e intercambiar un saludo cordial.

Cuando Harry salió de su apartamento por un momento vio que el rubio Paul estaba llegando al corredor con una bolsa del supermercado. Paul acababa de comprar de nuevo comida enlatada para almorzar.

—¡buenos días, Paul!— expresó Harry contento de verlo y le dedicó una amable sonrisa enmarcada por sus ojos risueños.

Paul se ruborizó un poco, reparó en que Harry lucía mucho más guapo esa mañana vistiendo jeans y una camiseta nueva de color rojo que se cenia bien a su torneado cuerpo. La camisa hacía notar bien sus fuertes bíceps trabajados en el gimnasio. Harry le atraía cada vez más.

—buenos días Harry, aunque ya justo es el medio día— expresó el rubio con risa tímida.

Harry no desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro, se detuvo a observar es aspecto que el rubio profesor tenía ese día. Paul lucía muy adorable vistiendo una camisa casual bajo su suéter de color arena y unos jeans de tono oscuro que había tenido que doblar un poco en los tobillos para que se ajustara a su corto cuerpo.

—Veo que has hecho las compras— dijo Harry al tiempo que se acercaba a él con paso sigiloso. La vista de Paul se fijó en su rostro que seguía sonriéndole y luego desvió la mirada hacia el suelo donde encontró que los pies de Harry llevaban sandalias puestas.

—err sí, como no tengo un refrigerador y no puedo conectar mi estufa todavía tengo que comprar víveres todos los días…enlatados— explicó el rubio tratando de sonar jocoso.

Harry se cautivó por el tono de su pronunciación, la voz del rubio siempre sonaba melodiosa, sutil, dulce y se sintió también conmovido porque el rubio le había dicho que no podía cocinar.

—Ven a mi casa y no sufras más. Puedes cocinar en mi estufa si así lo deseas o puedo ofrecerte algo de la comida que he preparado yo mismo hoy— dijo Harry tomando temerariamente la bolsa de supermercado que el rubio tenía en la mano izquierda. Sus manos se rozaron al contacto, Paul pudo sentir de nuevo la tibieza de su piel en contacto con la suya.

—mmh no quiero causarte molestias— dijo el rubio un poco encogido de hombros, riendo quedo e irresoluto.

 —no es molestia ¡de ninguna manera! — Dijo Harry risible —puede resultar divertido y yo lo hago gustoso. Además, recuerda que vivo solo.

El rubio no tardó demasiado tiempo en ser convencido por Harry de entrar a su apartamento a preparar su almuerzo.

—de acuerdo, pero prometo que solo será por esta vez— farfulló el rubio y Harry le sonrió y tomó por completo la bolsa de víveres. En ese momento, Harry tuvo el impulso extraño de tomar la mano del rubio para encaminarlo a la puerta de su casa, pero solo quedó en un deseo reprimido.

Dentro del apartamento pronto se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Paul divisó lo bien que había quedado el nuevo aspecto de la vivienda de Harry, el decorado final y la forma en la que escrupulosamente había acomodado cada cosa en su sitio resultaba armonioso a la vista de cualquiera.

—Tienes muy buen gusto para decorar, es minimalista y se ve todo en orden— halagó el rubio sincero. Harry se sintió cohibido pero se giró para mirar al rubio de frente y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿tú crees? Jaja bueno pero por el momento está ordenado pero no querrás ver cuando comience a hacer mis actividades normales de nerd. Puedo pasar horas leyendo sin percatarme del desorden a mí alrededor— confesó Harry risible.

Cuando comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo los dos hombres tuvieron de nuevo un grato momento de convivencia. Y mientras degustaban juntos la comida preparada, sus miradas compartidas comenzaron a volverse más frecuentes.

…………………………………

Varios días trascurrieron y diciembre estaba a mitad de su segunda semana. En las calles el espíritu navideño cobraba cada vez más vida y el frío de la época se volvía más inminente. El invierno comenzaría en pocos días.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Harry y Paul habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, intercambiado ideas acerca de sus intereses o simplemente hablando de cosas cotidianas. A pesar de que Paul había conseguido comprar un refrigerador y solicitar la instalación del servicio de gas en su estufa, ya se había vuelto una plácida costumbre almorzar o cenar en casa de Harry. Ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno por romper esa nueva rutina porque ambos lo disfrutaban en demasía, se sentían bien acompañados estando uno con el otro. Ambos estaban internamente de acuerdo en que habían congeniado muy bien, además Harry disfrutaba mostrar a Paul sus habilidades en la cocina que nunca antes había enseñado a nadie más y Paul le ayudaba con algunas cosas de la limpieza. Sin embargo pese a todo eso, todavía podían parecer extraños pues no habían indagado mucho sobre la vida del otro. Desde aquel día en que Harry había descubierto que Paul era un profesor y el rubio había descubierto que Harry también era un soltero de cuarenta años, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a preguntar el motivo o razón, podría ser imprudente y herir sus sensibilidades. Por lo tanto Paul no había hecho mención ni indicio alguno acerca de su inclinación homosexual y creía que eso era lo mejor, sabía que no todas las personas podían tolerar a los maricas. Paul realmente odiaba usar incluso para sí mismo tal palabra peyorativa, era despectivo, pero todo aquel que se había enterado de su preferencia siempre lo había llamado así de todos modos y lastimosamente intuía que si Harry llegara a enterarse también lo llamaría con ese cruel término, porque ciertamente Paul pensaba que Harry no lo era. Siendo tan guapo y masculino seguramente Harry era el tipo de hombre que va de flor en flor, de mujer en mujer y que era muy probable que tuviera aversión por los homosexuales. Se sentía terriblemente acongojado cada vez que lo consideraba y decidía mejor soslayarlo, Harry nunca tendría por qué enterarse porque si eso ocurría probablemente su buena relación se lastimaría y terminaría.

Pero sin saberlo Harry también tenía una inclinación homosexual. Era un tipo que en la adolescencia había salido con mujeres pero que con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que las féminas no resultaban ser la mejor compañía para él. Desde hacía años había identificado bien que prefería las cualidades masculinas, aunque siempre prefería las pacíficas y delicadas. Por esa razón la serena forma de ser de Paul le había cautivado. Paul le había gustado casi desde el primer instante en que lo había conocido, pero su inexperiencia le impedía dar un siguiente paso porque antes de Paul nunca se había fijado en otro hombre, quizá porque nunca antes había logrado encontrar al indicado. Ese era el precio de su actual soltería.

Harry había esperado que Paul también le correspondiera o que al menos fuera tan gay como él, porque solo así podría tener una oportunidad para cortejarlo. Pero podría estar equivocado, quizá Paul era bastante delicado pero eso no le garantizaba que fuera homosexual.

Sin embargo con el pasar de los días ninguno de los podía evitar compartir la coquetería mutua.

Durante esos días Paul había visitado a sus padres que vivían al otro lado del municipio. Había ido con el propósito de acordar organizar todo para la cena de navidad pero se había llevado con la sorpresa de que sus padres habían sido los afortunados ganadores de un sorteo que les obsequiaba un viaje todo pagado a una playa caribeña que llegaría en un lujoso crucero salido desde Liverpool. Aunque Paul se sintió realmente feliz por ellos se lamentó a sí mismo para sus adentros que de nuevo pasaría la navidad solo, aunque neciamente su mente pensaba en Harry que se había vuelto muy cercano a él desde hacía poco más de dos semanas.

Paul despidió a sus padres en el aeropuerto, deseándoles un feliz viaje y una muy feliz navidad, tratando de mostrar en todo momento su regocijo. Solo cuando ellos abordaron el avión, Paul pudo dejar caer un poco los hombros.

La fecha para la víspera de navidad estaba cada vez más cerca. La gente había apresurado a hacer las compras navideñas de último momento para tener todo listo para la celebración pero Paul que ya no tenía un propósito real para la fecha no tenía que preocuparse más por la celebración.

Mientras sorbía la taza humeante de su café en la mañana fría, justo el día en que sería la nochebuena, el rubio pensó que después de todo sí debía acudir a alguna tienda cercana para comprar algún obsequio para su ahora amigo Harry. Debía darse prisa para encontrar algo bueno que además no fuera muy caro pues sus finanzas estaban cada vez más limitadas.

Cuando Paul estaba recorriendo el centro comercial poco antes del mediodía. Todo el lugar estaba aglomerado de gente aparentemente alegre que hacía las últimas compras navideñas, el rubio consideró que tal vez podría atreverse a ser él mismo a ser quien invitara a Harry a celebrar la navidad. Aunque también debía considerar desde ahora aceptar la posibilidad de que tal vez Harry podría rechazar la invitación pues no sabía si visitaría a su familia.

Paul eligió cautelosamente una bonita bufanda en alguna tienda con buenas ofertas. Pidió a la encargada de la tienda que envolviera bien la bufanda como un bonito regalo que terminó por decorar con un pequeño moño dorado en la caja.

El rubio salió emocionado del establecimiento, en su rostro no podía desdibujarse la alegría por ver pronto a Harry, sabía que él estaba en su casa pues lo había escuchado hacía tan solo un par horas sin parecer presuroso.

Llegó al edificio donde estaban ubicados los apartamentos de ambos, desde afuera pudo notar que la luz de la casa de Harry estaba encendida y eso lo llenó de regocijo. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entró a su apartamento procurando no hacer demasiado ruido pues quería mantener el obsequio en secreto.

Lo escondió bajo su cama, por si por alguna razón Harry llegase a entrar a su casa no lo viera de inmediato. Salió de su apartamento, ahora estaba completamente decidido a tocar a su puerta e invitarlo amistosamente a pasar la víspera de la navidad con él pero justo cuando abrió la puerta notó que Harry estaba llegando al corredor con un árbol navideño en sus manos.

—oh, ¿quieres que te eche una mano? — sugirió el rubio acercándose rápidamente a él para auxiliarlo pues el árbol estaba obstruyéndole la vista.

—muchas gracias Paul— dijo Harry en respuesta, sonriéndole.

Paul lo ayudó a conducirlo hasta la entrada de su apartamento y Harry se detuvo para sacar de su bolsillo las llaves.

—pfft, lo bueno es que de última hora pude conseguir este árbol— dijo Harry risible cuando había terminado de apoyar el árbol en el piso.

Paul observó el árbol por un momento, se percató que al árbol le faltaban algunas ramas además que no era muy grande.

—es un buen árbol y sí, es una suerte que lo hayas encontrado justo hoy porque esta noche es víspera de navidad y la gente ha terminado con todas las tiendas— dijo el rubio. Harry pensó que especialmente ese día la melodiosa voz del rubio estaba sonando más dulce que de costumbre y esbozó una sonrisa.

—bueno, más bien creo que es un árbol feo, le faltan varias ramas y ha comenzado a secarse un poco pero, confío en que una vez que esté decorado podrá verse realmente hermoso— dijo Harry entusiasmado.

—oh, tienes razón. Seguro que has conseguido muy buenos adornos— Paul sonrió y casi por un impulso se acercó a él para estrujar un poco su brazo. Harry estaba vistiendo un suéter abrigador que una vez Paul había deseado adquirir en la tienda, reparó en que en Harry ese suéter sin duda se veía demasiado bien, le hacía lucir mucho más atractivo de lo que era.

—Bueno lo adornaré ahora mismo. ¿Quieres ayudarme? — inquirió Harry.  Paul se sintió emocionado por la invitación del peli-oscuro.

— ¡por supuesto que sí! —exclamó el rubio.

Harry volvió a tomar el árbol para acomodarlo bien dentro de uno de los rincones de su sala de estar, justo frente a la ventana. Sobre la mesa ya tenía listas un par de cajas con adornos navideños dentro.

—supongo que tu árbol es mucho más lindo que este—preguntó Harry con interés.

—mmh no, la verdad es que yo no compré ningún árbol…—dijo el rubio en voz queda.

—oh en serio? Bueno, es entendible, acabas de mudarte aquí y tal vez no tuviste tiempo de comprar uno o algo…—dijo Harry.

—No, es que a decir verdad pensaba pasar la celebración en casa de mis padres, pero ellos no estarán en la ciudad, ellos estarán fuera del país en un crucero por el Caribe, se ganaron un viaje todo pagado, ¿sabes? — dijo el rubio esforzándose por parecer contento y lo estaba pero por otra parte también se sentía solo e inseguro por pedirle a Harry que pasara la nochebuena con él.

—Puedo comprender como debes de sentirte— dijo Harry acercándose para acariciar afectuosamente su espalda y reconfortarlo un poco.

Paul alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los celestes ojos del peli-oscuro.

—yo siempre suelo pasar la nochebuena y la navidad solo…tal vez eso me pasa por ser tan nerd. Además mi familia vive al norte de Inglaterra, en Oxfordshire y no me es muy fácil verlos sobre todo luego de que se enteraran de que yo….

Harry soslayó la mirada cuando pausó su sentencia, parecía dudar en terminar su explicación y aunque Paul se sentía grandemente intrigado por saber pensó que lo mejor era no entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—oh bueno, supongo que a todo mundo nos pasa esto, deben ser solo malas rachas. Aunque no del todo, digo yo estoy verdaderamente feliz de que mis padres estén viajando juntos ahora mismo disfrutando de todas las comodidades que por sí mismos difícilmente podrían pagar, pero mientras tanto yo pasaré la navidad solo…aunque la verdad siempre paso solo la navidad porque mis padres siempre han vivido aquí en Londres mientras que yo estuve viviendo en Coventry durante años.

—yo también pasaré navidad solo, como cada año—farfulló Harry con timidez, tratando se sonar sin embargo, optimista.

—Pero…pensándolo bien…tal vez podríamos pasar la nochebuena juntos, es decir ambos estamos solos…— los dedos de Paul se posaron sobre el respaldo de la silla, moviéndolos con vacilación al tiempo que soslayaba la mirada.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y rió un poco.

— ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Me encantaría, en serio!— el pelinegro exclamó contento.

Paul no supo que decir, Harry había aceptado su invitación y eso significaba que no pasaría solo la víspera de navidad y que en cambio disfrutaría de su compañía. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—bueno Paul, entonces ¿por qué no mejor ponemos el árbol en tu casa? Podríamos cenar ahí y pasar el rato, bueno eso si no tienes algún inconveniente— propuso Harry entusiasmado.

—oh claro que no tengo inconveniente, podemos hacerlo, de hecho— expresó Paul con afabilidad.

Pronto Harry volvió a tomar el árbol entre sus brazos para llevarlo a casa de Paul y ahí lo colocaron también en un rincón de la sala de estar, justo frente a la ventana. Minutos después habían conseguido colocar alrededor las luces navideñas que al encenderías brillaban en lindos colores y luego pusieron juntos cada una de las esferas coloridas y demás adornos en el árbol.

Durante todo ese rato ambos estuvieron hablando acerca de la cena para dos que debían preparar juntos esa noche.

Al final optaron también por acudir rápido a hacer las compras de último momento en el supermercado. Era la primera vez que ambos acudían juntos a comprar víveres y supieron escoger bien los elementos necesarios para preparar la cena juntos, además hacerlo había sido un momento muy disfrutable. Cuando estuvieron de regreso en el edificio usaron la cocina de Harry y más tarde ambos degustaron la cena en el pequeño y modesto comedor de Paul.

Cuando llegó la media noche, Paul decidió sacar de debajo de su cama aquella caja de regalo decorada con el moño dorado y se la entregó a Harry.

—Harry…este es un pequeño obsequio que decidí hacerte, es una fecha especial y tú eres especial. A pesar de que te conozco desde hace poco tiempo la verdad te has convertido en un amigo especial, porque eso eres para mí ahora, mi amigo, y la verdad….nunca he sido realmente bueno para hacerlos— explicó Paul dubitativo y riendo tímido, intentando no ruborizarse.

Harry lo observó desde su lugar, mientras sostenía el bello regalo entre sus brazos con emoción y esbozó una lánguida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh muchas gracias Paul, no debiste molestarte, es realmente muy dulce de tu parte— dijo Harry con sinceridad, se podía notar totalmente su alegría. Entonces el peli-negro abrió la caja y observó con emoción que el obsequio era una linda bufanda. —¡es realmente lindo, Paul! Además nadie nunca hace esto por mí— Harry se acercó a Paul para abrazarlo fuertemente durante algunos segundos.

— ¿En serio? Bueno me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, a pesar de que es un regalo muy modesto— expresó Paul tímido.

—Espera, yo también tengo algo para ti— dijo Harry animoso y luego de dejar el obsequio sobre la mesa se acercó al árbol y tomó una caja de obsequio que había puesto ahí hacia un rato. La caja era un poco grande y la entregó a Paul en las manos mirándolo dulcemente y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Oh muchas gracias Harry! — expresó el rubio en agradecimiento. Se llenó de emoción por saber qué podría ser aquel regalo que Harry le estaba entregando. Entonces lo abrió, era un lindo suéter de color azul ultramar y de inmediato Paul lo sacó de la caja y se lo probó encima.

— ¿te gusta? — inquirió Harry.

—claro que sí, es muy lindo y además…me lo has dado tú, eso…realmente significa mucho para mí— dijo el rubio con voz trémula.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso— dijo Harry.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, sonreían con total alegría y extendieron los brazos para finalmente abrazarse de nuevo en un deseo impulsivo. Ésta vez el abrazo fue más fuerte, más duradero, sentían la necesidad de estrecharse mutuamente, estaban muy conmovidos entre sí y cuando Paul alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el de Harry, éste lo miró a los ojos con embeleso y para su sorpresa el pelinegro acercó sus labios a los suyos y comenzó a besarlo. Paul no se resistió y sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el suave contacto de sus labios besando los suyos, probándolos por primera vez en aquel dulce beso anhelado que se prolongó un momento hasta que ambos separaron sus bocas un poco, perdiéndose abstraídos en la mirada del otro, todavía manteniendo el sabor del beso que se habían dado espontáneamente hacía unos segundos.

—Feliz Navidad, Paul…—musitó Harry sonriéndole dulcemente, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla enrojecida de rubor del rubio con el dorso de su mano.

—F-feliz Navidad, Harry…

 

…………………………………….

 


	2. El mejor regalo de navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Paul inician juntos su relación en la víspera de navidad tras ceder ambos a un ahelado beso.

                                                         

**Capítulo 2 – El mejor regalo de navidad**

En medio de la pequeña sala de estar del recién adquirido apartamento del rubio Paul Maddens, reinaba la dicha que estaba compartiendo con su vecino Harry Kennedy en la víspera de navidad. Hacía escasos segundos se habían besado, justo frente al árbol de navidad que juntos habían decorado aquel mismo anochecer. Ambos habían disfrutado mucho probar los labios del otro en ese beso deseado y todavía podían saborear en sus bocas la unión de sus labios mientras no podían dejar de mirarse mutuamente a los ojos con embeleso, mientras continuaban abrazados el uno al otro. El momento parecía casi mágico, más aún porque era adornado con todas esas luces navideñas al fondo y con el sonido de algunos villancicos que estaban siendo cantados en el fondo de la calle, al unísono y en armonía por esa nueva navidad.

Pero de pronto el semblante de Paul Maddens comenzó a tornarse dubitativo, era como si de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado todas sus inseguridades volvieran a apoderarse de sus sentidos, mientras que por el contrario Harry Kennedy no podía dejar de mirarlo con ternura, de sentirlo suavemente entre sus brazos y de emocionarse con la gran dicha que le asaltaba el pecho por el hecho de haber besado al chico que tanto le había encantado desde el primer momento de conocerlo hacía tan solo escasas semanas.

— ¿qué ocurre, Paul? ¿Pasa algo malo? — inquirió el peli-oscuro sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño rubio. Pero ante su cuestión, Paul había intentado soslayar aún más la mirada, una mirada que había pasado de la fascinación del momento a la preocupación y Harry no podía explicarse el porqué del repentino cambio en su actitud. Inevitablemente, Harry sintió que quizá a Paul no le había agradado demasiado aquel beso inesperado, aunque por otra parte no podía negarse a sí mismo que Paul le había correspondido completamente, había podido sentirlo y sumado a todo eso, Paul todavía seguía entre sus brazos por lo que no parecía que realmente quisiera huir o que quisiera reprenderlo por ello. Entonces Harry se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla de Paul con el dorso de su mano en una breve caricia sutil con la intención de hacerlo elevar el rostro hacia él y asegurarse de una vez que Paul no se arrepentía.

—no, es solo que…—titubeó el rubio, que siguió esforzándose por no alzar la mirada porque temía encontrarse con los celestes ojos de Harry, y no quería, porque no sabía si podía resistirlo, Harry le gustaba demasiado y esto parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y parecía ser tan bueno que Paul también temía estropearlo. Sin duda, estaba siendo presa de sus propias inseguridades y no podía eludirlo aunque lo quisiera. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse internamente paranoico.

—Paul…me gustas mucho, y realmente no sabía cómo decírtelo— musitó Harry con voz calma, y volvió a acariciar sutilmente la mejilla del pequeño y timorato rubio.

—Harry…es que, no pensé que tú…—farfulló el rubio, dubitativo y trémulo en su entonación. Harry supo que debía tocar el tema con cautela, de pronto podía sentir el menudo cuerpo del rubio temblando un poco, pero él estaba totalmente dispuesto a expresar todo su sentir y todo lo que Paul había comenzado a causar en él desde ese primer día de en qué se habían conocido.

—es que acaso… ¿no sientes lo mismo por mí?— inquirió Harry, un poco temeroso de escuchar una respuesta de rechazo de parte del rubio.

—Me…me gustas Harry, es solo que, jaja nunca pensé que podrías corresponderme, un hombre como tú, tan interesante y preparado, tan profesional y educado, tan tranquilo y guapo. Nunca lo esperé y…realmente no sé si yo puedo ser un buen partido para ti— confesó Paul esforzándose por expresar en pocas palabras lo que subjetivamente Harry representaba para él.

Harry se sintió conmovido por escucharlo, porque la forma en que Paul lo hablaba, de forma tan trémula y cohibida le hacía darse cuenta de Paul estaba exaltando mucho más su fragilidad, una fragilidad que le fascinaba sobremanera. Paul parecía un hombre tan tierno al cual deseaba proteger, pero al mismo tiempo toda esta repentina situación y escuchar a Paul expresarse así le hacía sentirse frágil también, porque realmente Harry temía su rechazo, porque Paul era el primer chico del que realmente se sentía enamorado.

—no digas eso Paul, tu eres encantador, me has fascinado desde el primer momento de conocerte y eres tan interesante, ocurrente, tierno. Me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo contigo, y estoy enamorándome cada día más de ti— expresó Harry mirándolo con embeleso en todo momento. Harry amaba observar todo en él, nunca podía decidirse si debía enfocar su mirada en sus bellos ojos grises, en su dorado cabello rubio o en sus dulces labios rosados que tanto estaba deseando probar de nuevo, todo en Paul Maddens le hechizaba y no podía resistirse más.

Paul no respondió de inmediato a sus palabras, en ese momento parecía que solo podía expresarse con la mirada, una mirada tímida, temerosa pero que clamaba por afirmar que realmente deseaba iniciar una relación con Harry, con este nuevo vecino suyo guapo y de cabello oscuro. Harry pudo descifrar su mirada, sabía que Paul estaba temeroso, inseguro, él también lo estaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar esta oportunidad de su vida para ganarse a la primera persona que en verdad le había hecho caer en el amor por primera vez en sus cuatro décadas de vida. Harry tenía la firma convicción de que el destino había traído a su vida a Paul en medio de todas esas casualidades al azar juntándolos a ambos en el mismo punto de Londres y, si Paul seguía inseguro de sí mismo, Harry estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a enfrentarse a ello.

Ambos volvieron a fijar sus miradas el uno al otro y en ese momento, Harry decidió tomar suavemente el rostro del rubio entre sus manos con la intención de acercar de nuevo su rostro al suyo y unir de nuevo sus labios en un beso, deseaba volver a probar el dulce sabor de su boca besando la suya, demostrando su creciente amor. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse paulatinamente, ambos habían cerrado los ojos de nuevo esperando dejarse llevar por el momento. Harry podía sentir los labios trémulos de Paul corresponder dubitativamente a los suyos que estaban yendo despacio, pero finalmente el nuevo beso fue inevitable y de esa manera sus bocas volvieron a estar unidas mientras sus cuerpos se abrazaban con fuerza y emoción. Esto podía ser la pauta del verdadero comienzo de su romance, pero a pesar de la atracción mutua e ineludible, todo podía seguir siendo incierto.

Mientras sus labios seguían unidos en aquel apasionado beso, Harry pudo sentir cómo parecía que Paul quería aferrarse más a él abrazado a su fuerte espalda, toda sensación compartida era maravillosa, ninguno de los dos podía recordar hacia cuánto tiempo había sido la última vez que se habían experimentado tales sensaciones con alguien, pero ahora podían volver a sentirse caídos en el amor juntos.

—Harry, eres un hombre maravilloso— musitó el tímido rubio cuando al fin terminaron de besarse, mientras seguía abrazado a él y mientras soslayaba la mirada. Harry esbozaba una amplia sonrisa al verlo, y podía darse cuenta de que el rubio había adquirido un notable rubor sobre que sus mejillas que le hacía lucir mucho más adorable de lo que ya era. Harry se sentía feliz, éste era el mejor regalo de navidad que había tenido en años y ciertamente para Paul significaba lo mismo. Seguro esto era un claro indicio de que su vida prosperaría muy pronto y quería creer que Harry era la persona indicada para compartir su vida.

—tú eres maravilloso Paul, me encantas— dijo Harry susurrante en tono provocativo para entonces tomar el mentón del rubio con su mano y hacerlo alzar el rostro de nuevo hacia él, para apreciar el rubor de sus mejillas que adornaban su linda cara y para fijar su azulina mirada de nuevo en sus bellos ojos grises.

Paul no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al escucharlo decir aquello, cada vez que Harry hablaba, con esa voz tan provocativa y masculina, le fascinaba sobremanera, cada vez que Harry le hablaba a él le hacía sentir una placentera sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago como si mil mariposas revolotearan dentro, pero el hecho de que ahora con esa misma voz Harry le confesara sus sentimientos por él de esa manera le hacía sentir tan bien que no podía siquiera expresarlo para sí mismo, pero era algo que ya no quería cambiar.

—Harry…no sé qué es lo que debería ocurrir de ahora en adelante, no sé qué se supone que nosotros debemos…—masculló el rubio un poco vacilante, de nuevo esforzándose vanamente por soslayar la mirada para no volver a encontrarse con la celeste mirada del peli-negro porque le incitaba demasiado.

—tan solo concédeme salir contigo Paul….quiero seguir saliendo contigo, quiero seguir compartiendo tantas cosas a tu lado. Cada día que hemos estado compartiendo en recientes días, durante la cena o en otras actividades cotidianas al azar han sido verdaderamente disfrutables para mí, y quiero poder tener mucho más de ti en ese sentido. Quiero saber mucho más de ti, tenerte conmigo durante más tiempo del día, disfrutar muchas más charlas amenas conociendo cada vez más uno del otro— confesó Harry con una voz tan serena que casi parecía devolverle a Paul la tranquilidad a su inseguridad de la cual estaba siendo presa. Y Harry no dejaba de mirarlo en ningún momento junto con esa misma sonrisa afectuosa que demostraba mucho del enamoramiento que el rubio le causaba. Y Paul no podía dejar de posar sus brazos delicadamente sobre los fuertes brazos de Harry que continuaban abrazándolo, rodeándolo por la cintura.

—eso… ¿significa algo así como un noviazgo? — inquirió el rubio indeciso en su cuestión, no porque no lo quisiera sino porque se sentía lleno de vergüenza, esto seguía siendo algo demasiado bueno e inusual y le costaba trabajo poder creerlo.

—sí, quiero estar así contigo Paul, compartir momentos a tu lado, tomar tu mano…—Harry continuó expresando sus intenciones, mientras comenzaba a tomar lentamente la mano del rubio para entrelazarla con la suya, sin dejar de mirarlo con embeleso en ningún momento y al sentir por primera vez la mano de Harry entrelazada paulatinamente con la suya, Paul se sintió invadido por una gran emoción interna que no pudo comprender de inmediato, pero se sentía demasiado bien —quiero caminar por las calles tomado de tu mano, demostrarle al mundo lo especial que eres para mí, sin temor a ningún prejuicio…quiero, protegerte y sentirme protegido con tu compañía—terminó de expresar. Paul estaba anonadado por dentro, aunque por fuera tratara de no inmutarse, sabía que no podía permitir que sus nervios y sus sentidos le traicionaran. Pero las palabras de Harry y la bella forma en que las expresaba le hacían darse perfectamente cuenta que Harry estaba hablando con total sinceridad porque aunque hacia relativamente poco se habían conocido había aprendido a confiar en Harry casi de inmediato. Y su mirada animosamente posada sobre él también podía leerse su cariño.

—Eso…también me encantaría Harry…—farfulló el rubio irresoluto, nervioso, vacilando los dedos de la mano que seguían entrelazados a los de Harry, en tan solo unos instantes ambos comenzaron a sentir la humedad del sudor de sus manos juntas, debía ser a causa del nerviosismo y la emoción de ambos.

—entonces, ¿aceptas salir conmigo? — inquirió Harry sonriente y alegre, estaba muy emocionado porque Paul cada vez estaba correspondiendo más a sus muestras de amor, aunque continuara temeroso.

—Sí Harry, acepto….te am…me…gustas— confesó el rubio al fin pero con titubeo, esquivando de nuevo la mirada. Aunque internamente continuaba experimentando una necia dualidad en sus sentimientos, porque no estaba demasiado convencido de aceptar la imprevista petición de Harry pero por otro lado él también lo deseaba fervientemente.

—me haces realmente muy feliz, Paul. Nunca imaginé que pudiera sucederme esto, mucho menos imaginé que podría sucederme esto esta navidad— dijo Harry dulcemente, mirándolo con embeleso y tomando de nuevo el rostro de Paul entre sus manos con la intención de volver a besarlo, sabía que ahora ya no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Harry, jamás pensé que alguien como tú podría fijarse en mí…— confesó el rubio con voz queda.

—lo mismo pasó por mi mente Paul, porque desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando te apareciste por primera vez frente a mi apartamento mientras yo buscaba mis llaves en mi bolsillo quedé cautivado de tu sutileza, nunca había visto a un chico tan bonito como tú dotado de toda esa dulce y calmada personalidad. Y al escuchar tu voz por primera vez, preguntándome amablemente si podías ayudarme, quedé maravillado. Pero a partir de entonces también quedó en mí la duda y la incertidumbre por saber si a pesar de tu tranquila y dulce personalidad podría haber una posibilidad de que fueras…de que te gustaran los hombres como yo— dijo Harry, poco antes de pausar sus palabras su entonación se había aquietado un poco y su mirada se había vuelto levemente esquiva.

—si yo era gay, a eso te refieres. Bueno, lo soy. Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, creí que lo mejor era no hacerlo porque viéndote tan guapo e intelectual pensé que no tenía sentido confesar mi orientación, tal vez podrías haberte incluso burlado de mí— confesó Paul de nuevo titubeante, se sentía aliviado de confesarlo pero también se sentía aún más nervioso.

—no digas eso Paul, ya he dicho que para mí eres demasiado interesante, y lindo, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan dulce como tú—expresó Harry con suave voz, Paul se sintió aún más emocionado por sus palabras, era la primera vez que alguien se expresaba así de él —además, yo temí lo mismo, temí que me rechazaras por estar enamorado de ti— continuó Harry.

— ¿eso quiere decir que tú…? ¿Eres gay?— preguntó el rubio al fin aunque dubitativo

—Sí, esa es la razón por la cual terminé alejándome de mis padres, porque nunca han aceptado del todo esta preferencia— explicó Harry un poco más serio.

Paul no pudo evitar llenarse de intriga de nuevo al escucharlo revelar aquello porque de alguna forma pensó que así como ahora mismo Harry se había fijado en él bien podría significar que no era el primer chico con quien había salido, conociendo a Harry tan carismático y atractivo seguramente durante por lo menos las últimas dos décadas seguramente había tenido ya varias relaciones con otros hombres y luego a su mente no pudo evitar venir lo peor, Paul imaginó que si ésta relación no resultaba fructífera en un futuro no muy distante Harry preferiría terminar su relación y salir con alguien más, como había sucedido con su anterior novio de quien no sabía nada desde hacía años.

—entonces, ellos siempre han sabido tus preferencias, eso quiere decir que probablemente tampoco es que puedan aceptarme tan fácil— dijo el rubio con voz muy queda, casi inaudible, y mirada esquiva que se esforzaba por desviar hasta el vacío piso. Pero Harry pudo notar de inmediato su vacilación y se llenó de miedo, porque él también tenía sus propias inseguridades y no pudo evitar pensar de pronto que, si no tenía la completa libertad, eso podría significar que Paul no estaría realmente dispuesto a aceptar tener una relación con él.

—bueno, no importa lo que digan mis padres, es mi vida. Soy un hombre de 40 años enamorado de otro hombre de 40, ese eres tú y quiero estar contigo. Eres el primer hombre del que me enamoro de verdad. Por favor Paul, déjame intentarlo, déjame intentar al menos conquistarte— dijo el peli-oscuro estoicamente y luego en sus labios volvió a esbozarse una lánguida sonrisa llena de cariño hacia el rubio que lo tenía cautivado.

Paul no podía combatir del todo con su dualidad interna y por eso mismo demoró algunos segundos en responder a la petición de Harry, mientras asimilaba las últimas palabras que su guapo vecino acababa de decirle “déjame intentarlo”. Si Harry estaba dispuesto a intentar conquistarlo aún con todas sus inseguridades, entonces él debía hacerlo también y darle la oportunidad a Harry, pero también darse la oportunidad a sí mismo. Y decidió en un instante que si algo no funcionaba al final debía ser firme y aceptarlo, de todos modos ésta no sería la primera vez, hacia años le habían roto el corazón y había sobrevivido a ello.

—sí, Harry, vamos a intentarlo— musitó el rubio sonriendo de nuevo tímidamente, alzando su mirada hacia él, buscando encontrarse con la azulina mirada penetrante del moreno. Harry se sintió completamente feliz por su respuesta, debían llevar las cosas con calma aunque sus sentidos le clamaran por tener cada parte de Paul para él, y quería conocerlo más, entender más sobre sus inseguridades, su pasado, sus propósitos en la vida y ahondar mucho más en las virtudes que le había demostrado en el poco tiempo de conocerse. Quería conocer realmente mucho más de Paul Maddens.

Harry sonrió sobremanera hacia él y poco a poco sus rostros volvieron a acercarse hasta quedar en la cercanía de un beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando lo que iba a pasar, mientras Harry volvía a sostener el rostro del pequeño rubio entre sus manos. Sus labios se rozaron entre sí, pero ésta vez querían llevar las cosas más despacio por lo que en ese mismo roce se detuvieron por un instante quizá porque inconscientemente ambos deseaban experimentar la maravillosa nueva sensación de tocarse labio con labio hasta comenzar a abrir lentamente sus bocas desde la comisura y poco a poco encontrar sus bocas fundidas de nuevo en un beso.

—bien Paul, ¿qué te parece si ahora vamos a dar un pequeño paseo navideño para ver las luces de la ciudad? Seguro en la plaza debe haber todavía gente aglomerada conviviendo y pidiendo sus buenos deseos, jaja y tal vez incluso todavía cantando algunos villancicos— sugirió Harry de pronto y para Paul la idea no sonaba nada mal por lo que de inmediato asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa hacia su nuevo novio, porque eso era en lo que Harry Jasper Kennedy se había convertido para él en esa nochebuena.

—de acuerdo, vamos Harry— musitó el rubio dulcemente y se aventuró a tomar de nuevo la mano de Harry entre la suya para luego caminar juntos hasta la salida de su apartamento no sin antes detenerse un momento para vestir las prendas que ambos se habían regalado mutuamente hacía unos minutos.

………………….

Las luces de la ciudad adornaban maravillosamente cada una de las casas y cada uno de los edificios en donde estaban colocadas. De fondo se podían escuchar todavía varios villancicos al fondo, la fiesta de navidad estaba en su punto álgido en la mayoría de las casas y tanto Harry como Paul podían percibir el espíritu navideño lleno de paz en el entorno que los rodeaba. Y ellos estaban felices de estar juntos, todo había sucedido de forma tan repentina pero ninguno de los dos podía arrepentirse. La noche era fría, a pesar de que la caminata les hacía entrar un poco en calor no podían evitar sentir los pies y el rostro un poco entumecidos por culpa de la gélida temperatura, y al caminar por las calles sus manos continuaron unidas. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír, Harry sonreía mucho más porque era característico de su carácter hacerlo todo el tiempo y porque se sentía plenamente dichoso, Paul sonreía con timidez pero con sinceridad.

No importaba si alguien pudiera atreverse a criticarlos, Paul se había convencido que ahora nada de eso podía impedirle disfrutar de tener la compañía de Harry de esa manera, aunque a veces no podía evitar pensar en lo que dirían sus padres si pudieran verlo de esa forma de la mano de un hombre. Ciertamente desde muy joven, en Coventry, Paul les había revelado a sus padres que sus verdaderas preferencias eran distintas a las que ellos esperaban, Paul les había revelado entonces que él se sentía atraído por la compañía masculina de forma afectiva y que eso lo hacía por tanto ser homosexual y aunque sus padres habían tardado un poco en aceptarlo al final habían deseado siempre lo mejor para su hijo pero desde que Paul había tenido mala suerte en el amor habían temido que en cualquier momento pudiera volver a cometer el mismo error de fijarse en algún mal hombre.

 _—padres, cuando conozcan a Harry verán lo buen hombre que es—_ pensó Paul constantemente para sus adentros mientras continuaba disfrutando de esa caminata nocturna en navidad de la mano de Harry.

Paul no podía dejar de admirar su porte, su sonrisa siempre entusiasta y su atractivo perfil y mientras Harry le contaba algunas de las cosas interesantes que había estado leyendo esa mañana, porque Harry no podía dejar de ser un ratón de biblioteca incluso en nochebuena y escucharlo decir todas esas cosas interesantes animaban mucho a Paul y lo hacían sonreír continuamente. Además en medio de su amena charla, ambos hablaban otras cosas al azar, ocurrencias que hacían reír a ambos.

—ah, es un ambiente tan armonioso y romántico, me encanta disfrutar esto a tu lado Paul—comentó Harry después de parar de reír un poco por las ocurrencias que él y Paul habían compartido hacia unos segundos.

—Las luces son tan hermosas— respondió Paul con voz calma.

—Aunque no tan hermosas como tú—dijo Harry. Paul soltó una risita nerviosa ante su galante cumplido, la voz provocativa de Harry siempre le intimidaba y por esa misma razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y en ese momento ambos se detuvieron por un momento. Paul se giró hacia Harry, el moreno lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, realmente disfrutaba sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Paul contra el suyo, mientras que el rubio alzaba su mirada hacia él. Entonces Harry se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Paul se dejó llevar por el momento, hacia tan solo unas horas no se hubiera imaginado poder disfrutar besar los labios de Harry de esa forma y ahora estaba haciéndolo por quinta vez, quizá, aunque en ese momento tal vez ya había perdido la cuenta.

Paul Maddens no sabía si podía acostumbrarse a todo esto, siempre había sido tímido y escrupuloso, pero este naciente romance con Harry Kennedy estaba siendo maravilloso y estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por darle también lo mejor de él.

—Harry, siempre eres tan…afectuoso, me haces sonrojar— titubeó el rubio un poco cohibido, el rubor de sus mejillas parecía haberse incrementado tras terminar de pronunciar esto.

Harry acercó el dorso de su mano a su mejilla para acariciarlo con sutil caricia.

—Solo me gusta expresar lo que siento, Paul— murmuró el de cabello oscuro esbozando una lánguida sonrisa —no puedo dejar de agradecer que me hayas dado el mejor regalo de navidad al concederme salir contigo- confesó.

Paul volvió a sentirse sonrojar.

—Harry….tú también eres mi mejor regalo de navidad-vaciló el rubio timorato.

—eres tan lindo Paul, y tan pequeño…como un hobbit—dijo Harry entre pequeñas risas. Paul se avergonzó aún más por la analogía que Harry acababa de hacerle pero se sintió encantado por la forma cariñosa en que Harry lo había dicho.

—jaja ¿de verdad? Oh, Harry ¡no me digas que también tú vas a hacer mofa de mi corta estatura! — protestó el rubio en tono de broma para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Jaja nada de eso, lo digo porque para mí eres un lindo hobbit y eso es precisamente una de las cosas que me han hecho enamorarme de ti— dijo el peli-oscuro risueño.

Ambos volvieron a reír y al cesar se acercaron de nuevo para darse un rápido beso tímido.

 De esa forma, ambos hombres volvieron juntos hasta el edificio donde se encontraban sus respectivos apartamentos. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos deseó jamás soltar la mano del otro, era una sensación que los hacía sentirse completos y seguros al sentirse correspondidos mutuamente. Y durante el resto del camino también continuaron hablando de cosas al azar, era lo mejor para continuar su charla amena de esa víspera de navidad. Aunque todavía ambos quisieran ahondar más en el pasado del otro, eso podrían dejarlo para otro momento, tendrían mucho tiempo más para conocerse más el uno al otro poco a poco mientras continuaran disfrutando de su romance.

Cuando estuvieron al fin en el edificio justo frente a sus viviendas, ambos decidieron despedirse para ir cada uno a descansar en sus respectivas camas, aunque a decir verdad dentro de los propósitos de ambos, los dos habían considerado pasar la noche juntos bajo el mismo techo, pero ninguno de los se había atrevido a proponerlo antes de declarar sus sentimientos uno por el otro y por tanto no lo harían ahora que habían acordado comenzar un noviazgo juntos, porque ahora pasar la noche juntos en la misma casa podría parecer un poco precipitado. Además cada uno tenía sus propios motivos, Paul se sentía cohibido por hacerlo aunque fuera por camaradería y Harry por su parte no deseaba intimidarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Estando justo en frente de las puertas de los apartamentos de ambos, que quedaban contiguas entre sí, ambos nuevos novios se abrazaron por un momento después de mirarse a los ojos y dedicar una afable sonrisa dedicada al otro.

—buenas noches Paul, dulces sueños, descansa bien— le deseó Harry con voz dulce.

—buenas noches Harry, muchas gracias por todo, por hacer de esta navidad la mejor que he tenido hasta ahora en mi vida— expresó Paul en respuesta, deseándole también un buen descanso.

—y muchas gracias por regalarme esta bufanda, se convertirá en mi favorita a partir de ahora— expresó Harry sonriente.

—jaja no es más bonita que el suéter que tú me regalaste— dijo Paul contento.

Y en ese momento Harry no pudo resistirse más a su alegría y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo lentamente. Paul le correspondió un poco tímido, con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada linda palabra expresada de la sensual voz masculina de Harry siempre se sentía hipnotizado, a esa hora de la noche todavía seguía preguntándose a sí mismo si pronto despertaría del bello sueño o si todo era una total realidad. Pero los labios de Harry besando nuevamente los suyos le demostraban que todo era verdad, porque esos labios besando dócilmente los suyos con temeridad le hacían sentir vivo mientras él se abrazaba de su fuerte espalda.

Esa fue la primera despedida que tuvieron como novios. Y luego poco a poco separaron sus manos hasta que cada uno se encaminó hacia su propia vivienda, deseando que la mañana llegara pronto para poder volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro hasta que ambos tuvieron un pie dentro de sus respectivas viviendas con la puerta semi abierta, y entonces Harry se atrevió a enviarle un beso en el aire para luego volver a murmurarle un buenas noches.

………………….

La noche continuó su curso y ahora cada uno se encontraba dentro de sus respectivas viviendas. Paul no podía dejar de experimentar la extraña pero placentera sensación de mil mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago cada vez que recordaba todo lo sucedido, y sobretodo cada vez que recordaba cada beso que había tenido con Harry sólo en esa noche. Estando en la sala de estar, su mirada se posó sobre aquel árbol navideño que Harry había comprado y que los dos habían decorado esa tarde en la que no esperaban terminar juntos de esa manera y que esa misma sala de estar había sido testigo de su primer beso juntos y de su confesión de amor mutuo. Pero a pesar de todos los sentimientos que Paul había comenzado a desarrollar por Harry desde hacía escasas semanas, todavía no podía convencerse del todo que eso se tratara de amor real, le daba miedo incluso llamarlo de esa manera porque todavía desconocía muchos aspectos de él y sus días de convivencia durante los últimas semanas desde su llegada a Londres, aunque placenteros, habían sido pocos a su consideración.

 _—realmente…¿esto es amor?—_ se preguntó continuamente a sí mismo durante el resto de la noche, y la idea continuó persistente dentro de su mente hasta que estuvo recostado en su propia cama, luego de terminar de limpiar el poco desorden que había quedado tras su celebración, hasta que el sueño lo venció. Pero a pesar de sus inquietudes, en cuanto cayó rendido por la pesadez del sueño, en su rostro se esbozó una lánguida sonrisa causada por su inminente dicha.

Al día siguiente, el rubio despertó gracias al sonido de la alarma del reloj que se encontraba sobre su buró. Era la mañana de navidad pero había olvidado quitar la misma alarma que todos los días lo despertaba, quizá porque había estado demasiado distraído pensando en Harry la noche anterior. No obstante, no pudo recordar de inmediato que ese era un día festivo y miró el reloj vagamente hasta que por fin se espabiló y recordó todo. El clima se sentía frío, el rubio bostezó un par de veces antes de enfocar bien su vista hacia la hora marcada por el reloj despertador, deseó por un momento mejor permanecer un rato más en cama y mantenerse así cálido, pero tan solo unos minutos después el rubio optó mejor por incorporarse y levantarse de una vez. Todavía no podía espabilarse por completo cuando recordó de repente que ahora él y Harry eran novios, y eso lo hizo sonrojar. No había sido un sueño después de todo. Se sintió cohibido al recordar todo lo que había pasado, se sentía tan dichoso como un adolescente viviendo su primer amor.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y se digirió hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Antes de tomar el desayuno se percató que bajo su puerta había una nota y se inclinó para recogerla. Al leerla, se llenó de emoción, pues se trataba de un pequeño mensaje de Harry, breve pero lleno de cariño.

“Feliz navidad, Paul” ponía la nota adornada además con una cara feliz dibujada al costado. Paul pensó que era un detalle infantil pero sumamente tierno, no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y esbozar una gran sonrisa. Era el primer mensaje que su novio le había enviado  y lo atesoraría bien en algún lugar especial, aunque internamente también se sintiera un poco ridículo por ello.

—Ah, Harry, siempre eres tan dulce— musitó para sí mismo y volvió a doblar la nota para guardarla en su habitación. En ese momento Paul recordó que alguna vez había recibido alguna nota de similar naturaleza, pero eso había sido probablemente hacía más de dos décadas atrás cuando él todavía estaba en el instituto y había tenido su primer novio –pero ahora soy un hombre de 40 años— farfulló para sí mismo, intentando refunfuñar un poco acompañado de una pequeña risa irónica, como si quisiese reprenderse a sí mismo por disfrutar esas cursilerías a su edad.

Pero era evidente que este pequeño detalle de parte de Harry le había alegrado en demasía la mañana.

Paul se apresuró a tomar su desayuno y luego se propuso a limpiar un poco su casa. Durante cada instante jamás dejó de pensar en Harry, consideró muchas veces que quizá lo mejor sería ir pronto a saludarlo pero también pensó que tal vez eso podría hacerlo parecer como un crío inmaduro al molestar a su novio desde tan temprano por la mañana en navidad. Además, Harry no había llamado a su puerta después de un par de horas de haberle enviado esa nota bajo la puerta, Paul supuso que quizá estaba ocupado o tal vez absorto en los temas interesantes que tanto le gustaba leer.

Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo para que Paul se animara al fin a salir de su apartamento y dirigirse al apartamento de su vecino de al lado que ahora era también su novio, y estando frente a la puerta, el rubio tocó dos veces, aunque dubitativo y ciertamente nervioso de encontrarse de frente con Harry. Paul no sabía qué debía esperar que pasara en cuanto Harry abriera esa puerta, pero suponía que sucedería un beso de buenos días entre ambos aunque no sabía cómo debía actuar, no sabía si Harry sería quien tomaría la iniciativa o si él debía atreverse a pedírselo, la intriga seguía perturbando su mente.

Pronto Harry abrió la puerta, al encontrarse de frente con Paul su mirada demostró todo el entusiasmo que le causaba verlo de nuevo a esa hora de la mañana, en navidad.

— ¡Paul! — exclamó el peli oscuro alborozado, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—bue…—comenzó por farfullar el cohibido rubio, pero no pudo terminar de decir su saludo porque de pronto Harry se inclinó hacia él para besarlo fugaz pero entusiasmadamente.  

—Buenos días, lindo chico— musitó Harry sonriente y con voz provocativa, después de haberlo sorprendido con ese beso repentino. Paul había adquirido un color rojo en sus mejillas, aunque su rostro tratara de mostrar la rigidez de su timidez, pero había correspondido totalmente al beso de su novio.

—buenos días…guapo vecino— dijo el rubio más temerario, de pronto Harry lo había provocado a mostrarse más atrevido, pero también de pronto sintió que eso no era usual en él y se sintió ridículo.

—Soñé contigo, Paul— masculló Harry sugerente, su voz masculina y susurrante logró inquietar aún más al cohibido rubio que esforzaba por acostumbrarse a tan maravilloso trato.

— ¿en serio? Y qué sucedió en tu sueño, ¿huh? — inquirió el rubio con coquetería.

Harry le lanzó una mirada tentadora y sexy a su rubio novio y luego lo rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos para comenzar a hablarle en susurro.

—fue…una visión a futuro de nuestras vidas juntos, una visión de los buenos momentos que pasaremos juntos en esta relación— confesó Harry más provocativo.

Paul se sintió conmovido por sus palabras pero también se sintió aún más avergonzado y el rubor volvió a colorear sus mejillas.

—Harry, siempre eres tan romántico…—musitó el rubio tímido, mirándolo con ternura y sintiéndose aún rodeado por sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Harry le sonrió más.

—hobbit, creo que mejor deberíamos entrar a la casa, soy un poco tímido para quedarme así en el pasillo, y además no quiero ser descortés contigo— dijo Harry risueño y Paul asintió.

Entraron al apartamento de Harry y tras cerrar la puerta no se contuvieron más a besarse de nuevo, era algo que ya casi necesitaban por impulso.

Después de cesar el beso en el pequeño corredor del apartamento de Harry, ambos se sentaron sobre el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la sala de estar.

—Harry, ¿siempre has sido así de…romántico, detallista? — indagó el rubio con suave voz. Harry volvió a sonreírle y le acarició sutilmente su rubio cabello mientras su mirada se posaba sobre su tierno rostro.

—no lo sé Paul, nunca lo he considerado, solo expreso lo que siento como lo he dicho y tú…provocas todo esto en mí, no puedo evitarlo— explicó Harry serenamente pero incitante.

—bien, yo…debo decir que siempre he sido un poco retraído para estas cosas, no es que se me dé bien expresar lo que en realidad siento— comenzó por decir el rubio entre titubeos y mirada ligeramente soslayada —pero, siempre he sido sincero y estar contigo es realmente lo que quiero hacer, pero no sé cómo ser más efusivo— dijo.

Harry volvió a acariciar su mejilla, le emocionaba que Paul abriera sus sentimientos poco a poco más a él porque desde un principio se había dado cuenta de que Paul tenía dificultades para expresar su sentir, la timidez de Paul probablemente no podía compararse con la suya, la timidez de Paul era algo que estaba dispuesto a disipar con su comprensión y cariño.

—no hay problema, Paul, yo confío en tu sinceridad, como dije yo sabía que tú correspondías a mis sentimientos y de la misma forma sé que también es algo nuevo para ti y que por ende no es demasiado fácil que te acostumbres de la noche a la mañana— dijo Harry con voz calma.

Paul le sonrió y le acarició la rodilla con temeridad, se sintió aliviado de que Harry también pudiera comprender esto, poco a poco las cosas entre ellos podían ir mucho mejor de lo que ya eran y eso era realmente maravilloso.

—es que…a decir verdad, nunca he salido con demasiadas personas, aunque suene ridículo a mis 40 años— explicó el rubio dubitativamente pero tratando de soltar otra irónica risita.

—Eso no es problema, me encuentro en la misma situación a decir verdad… — apuntó Harry con tranquilidad, esbozando una serena sonrisa.

—jaja no te creo, seguramente eres todo un experto en las relaciones y seguramente lo eres mucho más en la cama— bromeó Paul de pronto. Harry se sintió enrojecer por la atrevida broma que su novio rubio había hecho de repente, porque no lo había esperado de él y porque él a pesar de ser un hombre sumamente atractivo lo cierto era que casi siempre se había mantenido célibe, por causa de sus absorbentes intereses intelectuales y por culpa de su mala suerte por establecer relaciones con alguien antes de conocer a Paul.

Ambos rieron tímidamente ante el comentario que había dicho el rubio y luego la sala de estar se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Y en ese momento. Paul pudo sentir la mano de Harry posarse sobre su rodilla con la intención de acariciarla un poco con temeridad.

Pero Paul se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, y eso le hizo sentir terriblemente avergonzado. Ahora volvía a tener una actitud huidiza a causa de su propio desliz.

 _—oh, maldición, ¿por qué rayos se me ocurrió mencionar algo como eso?— se_ recriminó el rubio a sí mismo pensando para sus adentros. En ese momento la vergüenza lo invadió tanto que supo que no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos, y quiso esquivar a toda costa su mirada. Harry se sentía impetuosamente abochornado, y rió con ironía nerviosa, pero pronto su sonrisa se volvió un poco maliciosa y al notar como el rubio se cohibía y se ponía nervioso Harry tomó un par de mechones de su rubio cabello con sus dedos.

—bueno, de eso no puedo estar seguro, pero algún día podríamos comprobarlo juntos— comentó el peli oscuro con voz susurrante y provocativa. Paul se sintió aún más avergonzado, el rubor de sus mejillas ahora había enrojecido casi toda su cara y aunque Harry no lo admitiera, estaba disfrutando ver al adorable rubio ruborizado por causa de su propia broma.

—ah sí, supongo…un día— masculló Paul sumamente cohibido, esquivando aún más mirada, sus manos y sus piernas se movían nerviosas entre intervalos alternados, y Harry continuó acariciando sutilmente su rubio cabello como con la intención de intimidarlo y hacerlo que se girara hacia él para verlo de nuevo de frente, pero Paul no permitiría que Harry notara de lleno su rubor.

A partir de entonces Paul no pudo quitar de su mente la idea de que siendo novios sería muy lógico y muy probable que ambos terminaran unidos sexualmente en la cama en algún momento. Rápidamente su mente maquinó todo el concepto en el que ambos se verían envueltos en dicha situación, imaginó como estarían los dos en la cama, moviendo juntos sus cuerpos unidos en placer carnal. Y pensar todo eso lo hizo sonrojar aún más y también lo llenó de miedo porque, ciertamente él era un hombre que nunca había tenido una vida sexual demasiado activa y de hecho la última vez que había estado con alguien había sido hacia una década atrás.

Paul continuó nervioso y esquivo sin querer pronunciar más palabra por lo que Harry pensó que lo mejor era dejar ese tema de lado para otra ocasión, no deseaba seguir intimidándolo más en ese momento.

—errr….pues a decir verdad, es que tampoco he salido con muchas personas. Como dije, siempre he sido un ratón de biblioteca, eternamente enfocado en mis cosas, mis aficiones, y  más que eso siempre estoy perdido en mis asuntos de nerd, y sabes que usualmente a la gente promedio no le interesan los nerds— reiteró Harry, retomando un poco su seriedad.

—jaja bueno, a mí sí me interesas aunque seas nerd— dijo Paul, intentando bromear de nuevo aunque su rostro seguía soslayado, y su voz continuaba sonando nerviosa. Harry había aprendido a notar de inmediato el nerviosismo de su nuevo novio, y eso le fascinaba y le exaltaba y no pudo resistirse a pasar su brazo detrás de la cintura del rubio para atraerlo de nuevo hacia él y pegarlo contra su cuerpo, siempre le reconfortaba sentir la calidez de su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo.

\--jaja lo sé y eso es admirable, eres el primero que me lo dice— confesó Harry.  De nuevo volvieron a besarse, pero ésta vez el beso fue acompañado de algunas caricias mutuas un poco más intencionales, donde las grandes manos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio con más propósito, porque deseaba sentirlo y conocer todo de su cuerpo aunque seguían siendo sólo sutiles caricias sobre la ropa, Harry no estaba dispuesto a faltarle al respeto y hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero Paul estaba siendo suyo cada vez más aunque para ese momento su noviazgo no tuviera ni quiera un día cumplido.

Paul por su parte siempre se dejó llevar, cada caricia de parte del fornido cuerpo de Harry siempre le hacía sentir protegido, de una forma que antes no había experimentado o que quizá hacia mucho había olvidado y todo se sentía demasiado bien. Y tampoco quería dejar de conocer más de ese fornido cuerpo, quería palparlo, sentirlo con sus propias manos mientras sus labios volvían a unirse. Sin imaginarlo, este sería el comienzo de su fogosidad compartida, que gradualmente incrementaría cada vez que se besaran sobre ese mismo sofá.

—ah, Paul, eres tan lindo— expresó Harry después de detenerse un poco de besarlo, y Paul acarició su mejilla que había sido afeitada esa mañana, era maravilloso para él poder sentir de esa manera la piel bronceada del hombre que tanto le gustaba.

—soy tan afortunado de haberte conocido, Harry— dijo el rubio con un susurro, perdiéndose una vez más en el mar azul de sus ojos fijados sobre los suyos. Y volvieron a besarse.

Y mientras continuaban abrazados uno del otro, ambos volvieron a tener amenas charlas al azar, aunque ésta vez intentaron no hablar demasiado de sus propias vivencias anteriores, porque preferían mejor enfocarse en su nuevo romance.

—oye Paul, ya casi termina la navidad pero ¿te gustaría que leyéramos juntos algún cuento de Dickens? Justamente estaba leyendo un poco de esos cuentos esta mañana justo después de haberte enviado esa pequeña nota— dijo Harry tímidamente. Paul le sonrió y ésta vez fue él quien se atrevió a acariciar su rodilla temerariamente.

—aww en primer lugar muchas gracias por el lindo detalle Harry, me alegró mucho la mañana y en segundo lugar por supuesto que me encantaría! Suena divertido, además siempre es bueno leer a Dickens no importa la fecha del año— dijo el rubio entusiasmado y mirándolo con coquetería.

-ah bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, Paul, aunque luego pensé que quizá te la envié demasiado temprano y no quise molestarte. Pero bueno ahora mismo iré a mi habitación por los libros para comenzar a leer un poco para ti, hobbit- dijo el moreno sonriente y pronto se levantó del sofá para ir por los libros.

Juntos estuvieron leyendo algunos de los cuentos de Dickens sentados en el sofá. Paul disfrutó primero escuchar la maravillosa voz masculina de Harry leyendo sólo para él, lo cual representó un deleite total a su oído pues la masculina voz de Harry le fascinaba. Luego tocó el turno de leer de Paul, al ser un profesor tenía una excelente dicción para leer y sumado eso a su melodiosa voz sólo logró dejar aún más cautivado a Harry, casi sentía que con cada lectura pronunciada de la dulce voz  de Paul le hacía enamorarse más de él. Ninguno de los dos podía recordar haber pasado una tarde de lectura a lado de alguien de la firma forma que lo habían pasado ese día, y deseaban firmemente que esas tardes amenas se multiplicaran.

Más tarde, los dos prepararon la cena juntos y más tarde disfrutaron ver la televisión acurrucados ambos en el sofá, dentro del apartamento de Paul. Hasta que ambos volvieron a despedirse, con un beso de buenas noches ésta vez bajo el umbral de la puerta de Paul esperando por estar juntos un nuevo día.

Pasaron algunos días y pronto recibirían el año nuevo, la nueva pareja estaba deseando tener una excelente prosperidad para el año venidero y cumplir juntos todos sus buenos propósitos. No podían estar seguros de lo que ocurriría en un futuro en su relación, que cada vez estaba yendo mucho mejor, pero al menos por el momento nadie podía quitarles la felicidad que les hacía sentir estar juntos cayendo cada día más en el amor.

Y de esa manera, juntos comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para el año nuevo, tal vez pronto podrían dar un paso más allá.

…………………………………………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, siempre tardo una eternidad en actualizar porque tengo otros fics que actualizar pero espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :v
> 
> Ambos personajes son muy tímidos, pero ninguno de los dos puede negarse ya a la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro y al creciente amor que poco a poco los está uniendo más uwu
> 
> Es un fic muy romántico y dulce :’3 pero creo que pronto habrá también algo de drama en la historia, además hay cosas que deben revelarse como el pasado de ambos~
> 
> Espero poder actualizar pronto :’v se agradecen todos sus comentarios y kudos owo

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco :3  
> Ya verán todo lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo, lo actualizaré pronto.


End file.
